The Astronomy Tower Love
by BloodyMarry
Summary: [Complete] Small oneshot, HarryGinny. Dedicated to KittyKat. Harry and Ginny can't get enough of each other, filled with love and lust to the brim. Kissin just isn't enough anymore...


**The Astronomy Tower**

**Authoresses: **BloodyMarry and KittyKat

**Rating: **M or NC-17

**Status: **Complete

**Warning: **This contains sexual contents, strong language, is not suitable for children. I sound like some thingy before a movie. lmao

**Author Notes: **This story is a Roleplay done by a friend of mine and moi. She wasn't able to continue it, halfway through so I had to myself. It's up to where they really start having sex. This is dedicated to her, as I don't like the pairing all that much, but she wanted to do it with me so of course I couldn't say no. It turned out far better than I ever thought it would. So please treat this fiction with care!

**XOXO**

Ginny gave a cheeky smile as she pushed Harry up against the closed doorway to the stairs. Running her hands through his already messy hair, she gently nibbled on his bottom lip, all the while pressing herself as close as possible to Harry's lean and sexy body. She loved this. Loved him. The things he did to her and the things she did to him. Just the sight of him made her almost pant with desire.

Harry grinned as Ginny nibbled on his bottom lip, he loved when she took charge like this, she was so sexy. Harry let his large hand make it's way from Ginny's shoulder up her neck, where he moved his he fingers into her dark beautiful red hair. It was soft, he noted in the back of his mind, like silk. His other hand wandered down to her pert ass where he spread his hand and squeezed lightly. So he had a thing for asses, she knew it and he knew she liked it.

"I love you, baby," Harry moaned and moved his mouth onto hers in a sweet kiss.

Ginny kissed Harry back, turning his softly sweet kiss into an almost savage one. She moaned her pleasure as he gently kneaded her soft behind, all the while wanting more. Removing her hands from his hair, they slowly made their way down his lean chest towards his pants. Cupping him tenderly in one hand she started up a gentle friction, smiling as she drew a moan from him to mimic her earlier one.

Harry tried not to let go of his control and thrust himself into her hand, he wanted to seem a little more than beastly... even if his hormones seemed to like to get the best of him. And wow could Ginny's hand's do wonders to his own very responsive body.

"Gin, I want you," he hotly whispered into their kiss. And as if to prove his statement he lifted his knee and rubbed it softly against the outside of the fabric of her wet panties. "Now."

Ginny smiled into his kiss while she turned the two of them around so that her back was braced against the door. Turning her lips to his jaw, she trailed burning kisses across it to his neck.

"Merlin, I love you Harry," she said as she moved her hand from his thrusting member and placed them both on his shoulders so that she could lift herself and rap her legs firmly around his waist, giving them the contact they needed. 

Harry felt his hips buck in response to her wrapping her legs around him.

"I love you too," Harry let his neck tilt back as she kissed his jaw, and in pure desire he let out a moan sounding almost like a growl when his cock, strained in his pants rubbed against her arse.

Of their own will his hands went to their chosen destinations, as one kept a steady kneading rhythm on her arse his other hand moved up and around her back side to the girls front where he let his hand go under her shirt and up her body to her perfectly rounded breasts. His hand moved gently under the wire of her bra, where his fingers began to tease the quickly hardening buds found there.

Ginny sighed, arching her neck backwards to rest her head against the door, completely abandoning showering her kisses on Harry's neck. She marveled at the magic his hand made on her breast, making her wither beneath him. Trusting her hips, she mimicked the ancient movements of sex to create the friction she knew they both needed. Hoping, praying that he'd give her more, to quell the burning that was raging with in her.

Harry almost lost all control when Ginny began to thrust her hips against his, his want for sex becoming even greater. He wanted so badly to shove his rock hard dick into her wet and welcoming pussy but he knew he'd have to wait. He wanted this to be as painless for Ginny as possible. Even if they'd had sex before she would need at least some stretching. And boy was that the wrong thing to think, his body reacted violently and he shoved his body closer to her and viciously attacked her long neck with his lips.

The hand on her breast squeezed and the hand he had on her bum moved to her front, her back not needing his support since it was shoved so hard against wall. His devilish hand pulled at the hem of her skirt and he dreaded having to put her down to take it off, he loved having her body against his and a moment away would be a moment too long. So he grunted in warning before yanking it off, some of his magic aiding in making the pesky garment rip and fly off.

His fingers crawled up her thy and to her panties playing around the edges and brushing against her clit a few times, drawing out load moans, but whether they were his own or hers he did not know.

"Do you want this, Gin? Do you want me?"

Ginny groaned as Harry rubbed against her, his fingers and lips working magic through out her body.

"Please…" she gasped in answer. She was so hot. If he didn't get inside her soon she knew she'd explode from the heat of it.

"I want you!" she growled while bucking against his hand.

Harry groaned in pleasure, Ginny's voice was almost enough to make him come on the spot. His long and nimble fingers moved the thin material of her panties over and slipped into the soft wet folds of her aching pussy. Her juices covering his large digits was enough to enable him to move his fingers in and out of her tight entrance. As his fingers moved inside her he let his thumb go to her swollen clit where he rubbed in soft circles. He licked his lips imagining his drenched fingers inside Ginny's own mouth, he couldn't stop the involuntary thrust of his hips.

"You want more?" His husky voice rang out in the air, the sound of it reminiscent of sex itself. 

Groaning at the sinful pleasure of Harry's fingers, Ginny thrust her hips forward seeking more. So tight. The heat! It was so good, yet so unbearable. She needed release.

"Please…!" 

Panting, she could hardly draw enough breath to finish the sentence. She felt as though her world were spinning. If Harry hadn't been supporting her, she knew that she would collapse then and there. Her legs could no longer hold her. She was melting in the pure ecstasy that was Harry.

Harry moved his fingers inside her at an even faster pace and even went as far as to add a third finger, he knew she would come soon so he was able to hold his own lust at bay. 

His other hand still on her breast moved so it was pulling softly on her hard nipple. He loved the feel of her perfectly round breast in his hand, and he couldn't stop the urge to move his hand from her chest and pull off her shirt. He took in her full breasts and moaned, they should never be covered was his thought on the matter. He reached around her arched back and unhooked her bra with practiced ease, and when the lace garment fell to the ground he lifted Ginny up with his arm and let his mouth move down to her nipple. He licked the bud a few good times before blowing on it. 

Ginny just couldn't hold it in anymore. She cried out in pleasure as she finally found her release, reaching the sought fore climax that she needed.

The crisp air that reached her breasts as Harry removed her shirt and bra did nothing cool down her overly heated body. And as he dropped his head down to devourer her already painfully hard nipple, she couldn't help but cry out for a second time as she reached a new level in her climax. It wasn't enough though. She wouldn't be happy until Harry had moved inside her and found his own pleasure - pleasure because of her. Only then would she be truly satisfied and reach the pinnacle of her orgasm. 

Harry moaned, thankful that Ginny was now ready for his large member. He wasn't sure how much longer he could hold back. He let his hands drop and he wrapped them around her legs and fixed back onto his waist, when he had her settled he took her over to the place where he had thrown his robes some unknown time ago and set her down on her back. He stood back up and took in his almost fully naked love. Her flushed and heated skin, her swollen lips and mussed up hair, all of it was too much, and his already painfully hard member twitched demanding he take her.

Not willing to argue with his bodily needs any longer he pulled off the rest of his clothes as quickly as he could manage without tearing anything too important. The cool air on his naked flesh made him shiver and made his wish to be buried in her stronger. Not waiting any longer Harry settled between her gorgeous legs. His hands moved to her waist where he pulled at her underwear, eager to get them off her so that he could have what he truly wanted.

"Are you ready?"

At the sight of Harry's toned and sexy body, Ginny felt her breath hitch in her throat. Her eyes dropped of their own accord to his proudly standing member, and she couldn't help but blush over how brazen she was becoming. But how could she not look with Harry being as sexy as he was... and the way his eyes were gazing at her right now was amazing. They smoldered strappingly with desire as he just as shamelessly allowed his gaze to travel over her body, his chest rising and falling rapidly as though he'd just run a mile.

Unable to form the necessary words to tell her love just how much she needed him, Ginny raised her arms to answer his question, almost begging to join with her. She needed his strength and love wrapped around her, just as much as she needed him inside her, filling her completely. 

Harry slipped off what was left of her bra and kissed each of her nipples before settling on his hands and knees over her. Since he had already prepared her he didn't worry about hurting her, he moved his dick to her entrance and leaned forward to kiss her harshly as he pushed his hips forwards.

"Fuck!" He screamed as he entered her hot tight pussy. Harry halted all movement to make sure that she was adjusted to him. It had been a while since they had sex. 

Ginny cried out in pleasure as he entered her and filled her completely. She smiled at Harry's obvious concern for her as he remained still. Wrapping her legs around his hips and locking them there, she gasped as it made him enter her even further, starting up a tension that made her pant and crave the friction she needed. 

Ginny met his hash kiss with her own, her nails creating small crescent moons on his back as she rose her hips to his, bringing them even closer together.

Harry groaned at the pleasure of it all, her small nails creating just enough pain, while her talented hips met his own, and her kiss it was beyond anything he could ever hope to experience. He couldn't hold himself back any longer, he pulled out of her far enough to almost be out of her again and then slammed back into her body crying out his pleasure into her mouth. She was so tight it was almost painful but it felt so good, he couldn't stop himself, he thrust deeper and faster into her, thanking Merlin every time she trust back up and he managed to go even deeper than before. Their pace was fast and hard, passion filled, and perfect.

Ginny felt as Harry pushed her into the stone floor, but she was so far into the heat of it all that she didn't care that she was pressed back into the cold stone. Her hips moved up to meet his in hard and fast thrusts, she felt herself subconsciously clutching her tight pussy around his large and intrusive penis. Which as an end result only made things better for them both.

She heard herself moaning as Harry's dick moved so far into her that she was sure he'd never be able to get out of her again, only to be proven wrong when he did it all over again. The grinding motion that her body had taken on as she moved against him was enough to make her eyes scrunch up in pleasure and her mouth to open wide in a silent scream. This pleasure was so great that she felt her thighs trembling around Harry's waist, she couldn't move in any other way but to move against Harry, she knew that, and she was sure if she tried she might just faint from the exertion.

Harry dropped his head to hers so that he was leaving wet kisses all over her hot skin, up her neck, to her jaw and all over her face until he found her lips. His tongue slipped into her warm mouth, he moved his tongue so that when it entered her mouth it was almost mimicking the movements of his cock inside her wet core.

"Fuck!" Harry screamed as his dick seemed so be totally consumed by Ginny, when her hips moved up in a grinding motion that seemed to almost pull him deeper inside her body. He felt his balls drawing up in a clear sign that his body was ready to find it's true release, but he bit his lip and forced himself to finish pleasuring her before he found what he so desperately needed. And it didn't take long, as he felt her inner walls clench so tightly, and convulse around his large member, releasing her sweet juices onto his dick. Following her loud scream, telling the world of her release Harry threw his head back and closed his eyes as he felt himself practically explode inside her.

Ginny's eyes flew open as stars shot behind her eye lids, she had never come so hard before in her entire life and it made her more than a little dizzy. White spots were moving all around the inside of her lids after she had closed them again, and feeling Harry's warm cum inside her body only intensified her feelings of satisfaction.

As he was coming down from his sexual high Harry seemed to loose all of his strength, having used it all during the act of love making. And as he didn't much feel like squishing his girlfriend Harry dropped onto his back beside her, with a heaving chest and harsh breathing Harry let his arm move out and wrap itself around Ginny's shoulder, so that he could pull her petite body to his own larger masculine one.

Ginny let her brown eyes roam Harry's tan and sweaty body lazily, as she made her way up to his gorgeous face. She moved her body closer to his and snuggled up to his side, letting her wet body move against Harry's. Her hand made it's way from under his navel up to his chest, where she also laid her head down gently, her slightly sweat slicked red hair clinging to Harry's body.

"That was amazing," she said slightly out of breath still.

Harry looked down at the beautiful girl in his arms and he smiled, even though he was tired he didn't just want to leave her like that, so with a little heave he lifted his head and moved it down so that he could press a sound and sweet kiss on her forehead.

"I love you, Ginny Weasley."

With bright eyes Ginny looked up at Harry and smiled, "I love you, too, Harry Potter."

**XOXO**

The End

**A/N: **Also the site where you can find even more RP's done by myself and other members like KittyKat, or Yellowwolf, it's called Something Sexy. It's a Harry Potter forum, go check it out. The link is in my profile. It's my homepage.

_I hope you decide to review!_

-Bloody

and

-Kat


End file.
